Artilugio para las Hadas
by hikari no yami 99
Summary: "Escrito sencillo por motivo de un reto. Ambientado en el mundo de "Avatar: la leyenda de Aang" con Feria como contexto y Hadas como la palabra clave."


_**Pareja:**_ _UsUk, AlfredxArthur etc._

_**Disclaimer:**__Los personajes pertenecen a Himaruya-Sama~_

_**Summary: **__"Escrito sencillo por motivo de un reto. Ambientado en el mundo de "Avatar: la leyenda de Aang" con Feria como contexto y Hadas como la palabra clave._

_**Advertencia:**__De nuevo vengo con mis escritos en dos horas XDD Mención del mundo de la serie "Avatar: La leyenda de Aang"._

_**Notas de inicio:**_

_¿Alguien aquí ha visto Avatar, la serie? Bueno, yo soy muy fan de esa serie y aunque tiene rato que la vi de verdad que la sigo amando, esto es un UsUk ambientado en el mundo de esa serie, pero ya que es un OS no indagare mucho en ello así que no teman, pueden leer aunque no sean fans de la serie, lo que cuenta es la historia~_

_Y de nuevo, denle las gracias a Alma Ramos y su hermosa compañía para ponernos a escribir locura y media~ _

_PD: __La imagen no queda nada con la historia pero bueno, no soy muy buena buscando u.u Sorry..._

_**One, Two, Three ¡Go!**__**  
**_

_**~*~ Artilugio para las Hadas ~*~**_

Arthur pensaba que las luces que brillaban a lo lejos eran hadas.

¿Qué otra cosa podían ser si no?

Estaba ahí parado, sintiendo el pasto hacerle cosquillas entre los dedos de los pies, la tierra fresca vibrando bajo él. El aire nocturno acariciando sus cabellos.

Su mirada concentrada en las luces flotantes más allá de los matorrales, esas luces que se movían de un lado a otro, cortando la densa oscuridad de la noche.

Las había notado porque resaltaban de una forma hermosa, parecían estrellas cayendo o quizás chispas de fuego azul, como esas llamas que su hermano era capaz de invocar.

Había pensado entonces que podía tratarse de dos maestros fuego peleando en la distancia y dejando solo ver las chispas de su poder. Pero no, una batalla jamás tendría esa calma que las luces danzantes y fulgurantes tenían al surcar los cielos.

Se le ocurrió entonces que podían ser hadas, hadas parlanchinas y alegres que salían a danzar sobre las flores cada noche sin falta. Creando sus propios festivales nocturnos y secretos, de los que los humanos no deberían ser testigos.

—Vamos, Conejo...— Le llamó su hermano con la voz profunda que él conocía bien, le dio una última mirada a las hadas y siguió a su hermano a la feria local.

Él tenía 8 años y su hermano casi 16, Scott Kirkland manejaba el fuego a su antojo siendo casi un maestro fuego por excelencia, en cambio él, no había logrado sacar ni una sola chispa de sus dedos todavía y sus padres temían que su poder no llegase nunca.

Pero Arthur no estaba preocupado al respecto, él sabía de las hadas y planeaba encontrar alguna ofrenda en la feria para ellas, algo hermoso y único que funcionara como un regalo, después de llevarlo hasta ellas, les pediría que lo hicieran el mejor maestro del fuego de la historia.

Así pues, le había rogado a Scott que lo llevará a la feria local porque sus padres no lo dejarían ir solo nunca, en cambio contaban con que Scott podía cuidarlo bien de los azares de las ferias.

Y ahí estaban, Arthur casi estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar por los dulces y los colores del mercadeo, por las exhibiciones del fuego control o las luces artificiales que estallaban en el cielo.

Todo era siempre hermoso, pero él se trató de concentrar en los objetos que podrían servir como ofrenda, no estaba seguro de lo que le pudiera gustar a las hadas, pero sabía que encontraría algo y que sabía lo que quería con solo verlo.

Y entonces lo vio, apenas a lo lejos y de reojo, era una esfera brillante que daba la sensación de ser un diamante, se apartó de su hermano con sigilo para poder acercarse a mirar el objeto más claramente, se podía ver reflejado en ella y justo cuando estuvo a unos pasos de la esfera está explotó y el agua le salpicó un poco.

Alzó la mirada y vio a un niño de iris azules, su vestimenta blanca y azul era extraña entre el rojo que lo rodeaba siempre y estaba acostumbrado a ver.

—L-lo siento, me distraje un momento ¿Te moje mucho?— Arthur apenas le tomó un segundo comprender lo que había visto, y entonces confirmando sus sospechas, el niño de ojos azules hizo una mueca concentrada y jaló hacía si mismo sus manos, Arthur fue testigo de cómo las gotas de agua salían de su ropa y se pegaban a los dedos del niño. Sonrió de inmediato ante lo que veía.

— ¿Puedes volver a hacer eso que hacías antes?— Preguntó emocionado y el niño lo miró algo asustado.

—Voy a tratar... recién estoy aprendiendo así qué...— Arthur asintió y el niño volvió a concentrar su atención en el agua de sus manos, las gotas se unieron formando una masa de agua suspendida entre las manos del pequeño.

El agua giraba, temblaba y se deformaba de vez en cuando, el niño se quejaba y resoplaba un poco en disgusto porque era difícil mantenerla y hacer que el agua se quedará en la forma redonda que antes había logrado hacer y que el pequeño niño frente a él esperaba ver.

Entonces, justo cuando el agua se volvió esférica y empezó a emanar ese brillo que había llamado la atención de Arthur momentos antes, una mano pesada se colocó en el hombro de Arthur, sobresaltado a ambos niños.

—Te dije que no te alejaras...— Le dijo su hermano con cierta furia, el niño de ojos azules dejó caer las manos y las escondió de inmediato, como si lo que estaba haciendo fuera prohibido. El ligero charco de agua a sus pies era la única evidencia que quedaba de la esfera cristalizada.

—Estaba hablando con un amigo...— Mencionó Arthur de pronto, sabiendo que su hermano lo arrastraría lejos si no decía algo.

Scott miró al otro niño y frunció el ceño de inmediato.

—Vamos... No hables con extraños— Le ordenó tomándole la mano y tratando de alejarlo de ahí, Arthur forcejeó y cuando logró soltarse de su hermano tomó en cambio la mano del otro niño y echó a correr con él entre la gente de la feria, el otro niño corriendo a su lado sin ningún miramiento, ambos escapando del mayor.

En algún punto lograron perder a su hermano, aprovechando la cantidad de gente y puestos diferentes por todos los rincones de la feria, se vieron libres y Arthur se ocultó entre los puesto para encarar al otro.

—Soy Arthur... Lo siento por haberte metido en esto, solo quería hablar más contigo y saber cómo haces eso...— Arthur hizo como si contuviera una esfera entre las manos para indicar de lo que hablaba, el niño le sonrió de inmediato en cuanto recupero el aliento.

—Soy Alfred y soy un maestro del agua...— Explicó Alfred con una sonrisa pequeña y tímida.

Arthur abrió grandes los ojos, comprendiendo al fin lo que había creído como magia, aquel niño era igual a su hermano, solo que con otro elemento.

— ¿Sabes? Necesito hacerle un regalo a alguien y... me gustaría hacer eso que tú haces ¿Puedes enseñarme? Por favor— Arthur juntó sus manos en modo de súplica y Alfred lo miró sorprendido por la petición.

—Eres del país del fuego... no creo que el agua y tú se puedan llevar bien— Murmuró Alfred con el tono avergonzado, Arthur de inmediato se dio cuenta de que era cierto y una mueca de tristeza le apareció en el rostro. —Pero, p-puedo volver a hacerla para ti... si encontramos un poco de agua, todavía no estoy cansado...— Alfred ciertamente estaba un poco cansado, llevaba toda la tarde practicando y aunque había logrado avanzar no era mucho de lo que pudiese estar orgulloso.

Sin embargo, al ver los ojos brillantes y verdes de aquel niño del país del fuego sintió que debía dar un último esfuerzo solo para poner la bonita sonrisa en el rostro ajeno.

— ¡Ya sé, ven conmigo!— Decidió Arthur al ver las manos del otro, era mejor compartir su pequeño secreto con el otro niño, si lograba que Alfred les diera el regalo a las hadas entonces estás comprenderían que aquella esfera era tan bella y frágil que sin dudas se habría roto en las manos de Arthur al intentar llevarla a ellas.

Alfred al inicio le dio una mirada dudosa pero al final se encogió de hombros y siguió a Arthur fuera de la feria.

Ambos eran pequeños y torpes, seguramente estarían en problemas si los atrapaban, pero de alguna manera, comprendían que eso era una especie de misión secreta que solo podían llevar a cabo ellos dos.

Arthur lo llevó cerca de su hogar, bordeando los matorrales y ocultos entre las sombras de los árboles, Alfred sentía una especie de emoción y miedo al estar ahí, en medio de la noche siguiendo a un completo extraño y para rematar, del país del fuego.

Su madre se pondría como loca si no regresaba pronto, habían ido a vender entre la caravana de feria que pasaba por todos los países y aunque sabía que tenía prohibido hacer agua control fuera del país del agua, él quería practicar porque de no hacerlo jamás iba a lograr aprender bien.

Aunque Arthur parecía ser un niño común como él, eso no significaba que pudiera ser una trampa, había escuchado de gente siendo condenada por practicar sus poderes fuera de su país.

Sin embargo se asombró cuando lo vio, más allá, a unos metros de donde estaban había luces flotando en el cielo negro y profundo, luces que no parecían de ese mundo, demasiado bellas y distintas de todo lo que había visto antes.

—Tendremos que acercarnos a ellas...— Susurró Arthur mirando curioso las luces, jamás se había acercado, de alguna forma sabía que sí se acercaba las asustaría.

Alfred asintió solemne y lo siguió despacio por el campo abierto, fueron tan sigilosos como pudieron.

Cuando al fin las vio de cerca no era nada de lo que había imaginado, eran pequeñas, rechonchas como un insecto, con la luz emanando de sus estómagos y las alas transparentes que hacían parecer que solo flotaban en lugar de volar.

Pero Arthur aún con ello creía que eran hermosas, Alfred también se notaba asombrado y hasta feliz con el precioso descubrimiento.

— ¿Puedes hacerlo ahora?— Preguntó Arthur de forma tímida, notando que sería definitivamente vergonzoso pedir su deseo frente a otra persona, pero resolvió que lo haría en silencio, solo en su mente.

—Yo... emmm, te dije que necesito agua, solo puedo controlarla, no sacarla de la nada— Explicó Alfred con cierta pena, creyendo que la misión fracasaría por no ser claro en ese punto.

—El pasto está lleno de rocío a esta hora, puedes hacer lo que hiciste antes, cuando quitaste las gotas de agua de mi ropa...— Alfred miró el suelo y asintió todavía inseguro, había visto a su madre sacar agua de las plantas y de otros lados imposibles pero él apenas y podía hacer algo con los charcos.

—De acuerdo— Se inclinó y paso los dedos cerca del suelo para tomar el agua con mayor seguridad, se sorprendió al sentir las gotas llenas pegarse a sus dedos, había más agua ahí de la que esperaba reunir.

La manipuló entre sus manos con dificultad, el cansancio ya menguado sus habilidades, pero podía sentir la bella mirada verde sobre él, llena de ilusión y esperanza, y eso lo hizo tratar con más ganas.

Cuando lo logró, dio casi un suspiro de alivio, Arthur le regaló una sonrisa más luminosa que las propias luciérnagas que los rodeaban y Alfred luchó por no desconcentrarse de nuevo.

Ambos se inclinaron a ver la esfera de agua, el agua reflejaba el brillo de las luciérnagas dando la ilusión de que Alfred contenía entre sus manos un pequeño planeta formado por estrellas.

Arthur juntó las manos y pidió su deseo en silencio.

Alfred mantuvo la esfera hasta que Arthur volvió a elevar la cabeza y asintió, cuando el agua estalló fue que todo volvió a la normalidad.

Alfred tenía la sensación de haber participado en algo grande, como si el mundo se hubiese detenido solo para ellos y después hubiese avanzado con más decisión.

—Gracias Alfred... ahora sé que mi deseo se cumplirá— Le dijo Arthur con una sonrisa feliz.

—Sea lo que sea, seguro que se cumplirá— Coincidió Alfred con una sonrisa más tímida, lamentando un poco que fuera la hora de la despedida.

Y aunque ambos eran pequeños sus destinos se entrelazaron en ese momento, Arthur viajo a muchos lugares para instruirse y Alfred mejoró sus habilidades con el tiempo.

Cuando ambos se reunieron de nuevo por azar, irónicamente en una feria pero esta vez en el país del agua, Alfred se paró frente a ese chico de ojos verdes que jamás olvidó, le ofreció como regalo una esfera de agua que para ese momento creaba en un segundo, estable, brillante y hermosa. Arthur lo miró confundido un segundo y al recordar el rostro brillante y los ojos azules, lo miró enternecido.

— ¿Tu deseo se cumplió?— Preguntó Alfred haciéndose oír entre las voces del gentío a su alrededor.

Arthur no tenía ninguna habilidad con el fuego, en cambio había viajado por todo el mapa reuniendo los aspectos culturales y eventos de la historia del mundo entero. Teniendo aventuras y revelando misterios.

—Sí— Respondió sin ninguna duda, y con una sonrisa ligera. —Se acaba de cumplir ahora mismo— Mencionó mirando a Alfred a los ojos, a esos ojos azules y cristalinos que imitaban la esfera de agua que Alfred le ofrecía. El pasado se refresco en su memoria y comprendió que jamás había visto algo tan hermoso como esos ojos, en ningún lado del mundo, solo en Alfred.

Y sí, su deseo se había hecho realidad, porque al final de todo, el deseo que había pedido esa noche era poder volver a encontrarse con Alfred y ahí estaba él. Con sus ojos hermosos y su sonrisa sincera, conteniendo un planeta brillante y pequeño entre ellos, un planeta de posibilidades enormes.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**FIN**_


End file.
